


I can see what's happening (and they don't have a clue)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heavy Angst, Just forewarning you, Not A Fix-It, One of the replies on tumblr called it rude, The Author Regrets Everything, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: She looks into the impending wave of death and she thinks she can see futures, futures where they live, where they die, where they win, where they loose.She presses her face to his shoulder and watches it play out like a scene from a vid.





	I can see what's happening (and they don't have a clue)

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this angst rest is. Idek how this came to be but here it is

She looks into the impending wave of death and she thinks she can see futures, futures where they live, where they die, where they win, where they loose.

She presses her face to his shoulder and watches it play out like a scene from a vid.

She sees the plans transmitted successfully and handed to the princess in white.

She sees the rebels fighting, fighting, hopelessly against the monster in the mask, only to have plans summoned to his hand with a single flick of the wrist.

She sees the Death Star explode at the hand of the farmboy while a princess listens with relief.

She sees the Death Star incinerate Yavin IV; the Rebels never stood a chance.

She sees Cassian smiling at her in triumph as she stumbles towards him, grinning, dizzy with victory. She catches his shoulders in her hands and hugs him, tighter like she couldn’t believe this was real, it was gone.

She sees Hoth, the icy cold planet, desolate, and forcing her into tight quarters with feelings.

She sees the Rebellion scattered, and nearly gone.

She sees running and jumping into Cassian’s arms when she sees him again, terrified something would happen to him like Solo.

She sees another Death Star, another cold feeling of hopelessness shooting down her spine.

She sees the Rebellion decimated and the Empire is unstoppable, a cold flag forever waving in the hopeless sky.

She sees the Death Star explode of Endor, explode into fireworks.

She sees Cassian weaving his way through the crowd of celebrating people before catching her up and kissing her.

She sees him under her, hands pinned by his head and she could smile, tears leaking out of her eyes. He could ask her why, and she’d remember the beach on Scariff when she’d thought she was going to die, and instead of answering, she kiss him.

She sees his eyes, heavy with sleep, but bright with joy, tucking her close and telling her he loves her.

She sees him running his hands down her sides, thumbs feather-light on her skin, and she shudders under his touch.

She sees a little boy running across grass, barefoot, laughing, tangling himself in her legs and Cassian’s.

She sees the little boy, not so little anymore, leaving her, and going to fight in a war of his own.

She sees him come back.

* * *

She sees hope.

She sees defeat.

She sees love.

She sees death.

She sees death.

She sees life.

She sees the past.

She sees the future.

* * *

The wave swallows them whole, and Jyn’s only regret is not living the best future she saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it folks, Highlighter, wrote some serious Canon compliant angst


End file.
